Question Reality
by Child of Two Worlds
Summary: Harry is abducted by muggles who think he has tele-kinetic powers. Pre Hogwarts. *NOT a crossover!!(...more like a misunderstanding)*


**Question Reality** - "You're Special"   
by Child of Two Worlds   
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all those other characters that live in JK Rowling's head belong to her, not me. It's sad really, but they're not mine.   
  
/_italics_/ - emphasis   
*_Thinking_* - thoughts   
  


* * *

  
  
It was a normal morning in the Dursley household. It was the summer of 1989 and Vernon's temper was higher than the temperature of the frying pan on the stove where Petunia was cooking the last of the eggs.   
  
"Boy!" Vernon snarled over his plate of bacon and toast. "I want you to weed Petunia's garden before you start working in the basement. Is that understood?"   
  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry replied, talking mostly to his food.   
  
Vernon grunted, "It better be pristine or you'll get no lunch. And if it still isn't up to standards by evening, you'll get no supper either."   
  
"Yes, understood."   
  
Breakfast ended a few minutes later. Aunt Petunia gathered the dishes off the table before shooing Harry out the back door. Soon after, Uncle Vernon left for work. He worked at a particularly boring but exceedingly normal company that made drills. Dudley went into the living room and seated himself in front of an old television set with rabbit ears wrapped in tin foil to watch his Saturday morning cartoons.   
  
Once outside Harry grabbed the gardening tools from under the steps and walked to the front of the house where the bed of rose bushes was. It was early summer and many of the flowers were blooming. However, there were several little plants growing in between the bushes that didn't belong there.   
  
Just as Harry was kneeling down a voice called out to him, "Hello?"   
  
Harry turned around, the person who had called to him was a tall man in a green t-shirt with his hands in the pockets of his blue jeans, "Yes? May I help you sir?"   
  
"I'm looking for Burke's Bakery. Do you know where that is?" inquired the man.   
  
"It's a long way off, sir. You need to follow Dunton Street until you come to the train station and make a left, then travel down that road until you come into the shopping district. You should be able to find the bakery from there." Harry replied.   
  
"Thank you," the man smiled and started to walk off. Then he stopped and addressed Harry again, "Young man?"   
  
"Yes, sir?"   
  
"Where could I connect to Dunton Street from here? Could you show me?" he asked pleasantly.   
  
Harry considered this. All he really needed to do was walk to the end of the street and point in the direction. He didn't even need to do that, really, but it would get him away from the Dursleys for a few minutes and maybe he could get some money for helping. "Yes, sir. This way." And Harry led him to the end of the street.   
  
Standing on the corner the man inquired again, "This way?" he pointed down the street.   
  
"Yes, it's just beyond that van," said Harry. A black cloth was slipped over his eyes and tied tightly to his head, he couldn't see anything, "Hey!" he exclaimed.   
  
At that moment the van surged forward, then screeched to a halt in front of them. The door slid open and the man who had asked for directions pushed Harry inside. A pair of hands grabbed him and held him tight as the van door slammed shut.   
  
"Go!" hissed the man.   
  
The van peeled out onto the main road. Harry was thrown back with the person that was holding him and realized it was a woman. Her arms wrapped tighter around him and she whispered near his ear, "Stay quiet and it'll be alright." Harry wasn't sure if this was a suggestion or a threat.   
  
"Go at a normal speed, will you!" the man growled.   
  
"Will do," came the reply.   
  
Then the man addressed the woman holding Harry, "Make sure he stays quiet for the whole trip. I don't want to have to gag him."   
  
The woman nodded and then whispered to Harry in a comforting voice, "Might as well get comfortable, love. We'll be traveling for quite a bit." This was certainly a good suggestion, Harry wanted to keep the ability to talk. However...   
  
"What's going on?" he tried to sound indignant, but it came out more like a frightened whine.   
  
"We're rescuing you," came a jovial reply from somewhere to the front of the van.   
  
"Shut-up and drive!" snapped the man, "No talking unless I say so."   
  
"Shh, love. There will be time for answers later," said the woman holding him.   
  
"That goes for you too," he said coldly.   
  
There rest of the trip was spent in silence, except for the occasional curse from the man driving the van. Apparently traffic was bad.   
  


---*--- 

  
  
Arabella Figg looked out her window and onto the street. Harry was supposed to have come over fifteen minutes ago. Vernon and Petunia were taking Dudley to the doctors to see about a cough he had (they were really taking him to the movies and just didn't want to bring Harry along). Instead of seeing the skinny little boy dashing up the drive she saw the Durleys heading towards their car with seeming normality. It looked like they were going to leave without sending Harry over.   
  
As quickly as she could without dislodging her hip, Mrs. Figg exited her home and crossed the road. Vernon saw her but continued towards the car. "Vernon!" she called as she was on their side of the street.   
  
"Good evening, Arrabella. Just taking Dudley off to the pediatrician's," he said in a conversational tone.   
  
"Good evening, Vernon. I was wondering where Harry was. He hasn't come yet. Do you know where he might be?" she nearly skipped the pleasantries entirely. It was important to know where her charge was, especially when he was not where he was supposed to be.   
  
Vernon's eyebrows drew together and his face settled itself into a grimace, "I have no idea where that boy has run off too. But when he does dare show his face again he will be soundly punished."   
  
"When did you last see him?" The auror in Arabella awoke.   
  
"He was sent out to weed the rose bushes," Petunia said from the passenger seat. "He never finished it. He must have just walked off."   
  
Arrabella took a deep breathe. "And your not going to go look for him?"   
  
"Missing person's reports don't have to be called in until twenty-four hours after the person went missing," came Vernon's gruff reply.   
  
Arabella wasn't shocked by his answer, though it disturbed her. She's been living near the Dursley's for ten years now, first out of her own desire to play a muggle, second as a favor to Dumbledore, and she was used to their behavior in regards to Petunia's nephew. "Police involvement is not necessary this early, yes. But don't you think you should drive around a bit?"   
  
Vernon's face purpled with rage, but before he could reply Petunia hissed from her seat, "Vernon! We're going to be late!"   
  
"Right," he grunted, "I'm sorry Arabella, but we have a more pressing issue than the location of that -" Vernon stopped himself from saying 'orphaned brat', "-/_boy_/."   
  
Dudley faked a few coughs from his place on the backbench and Petunia immediately began to coddle him.   
  
"I see," Arabella said slowly. She turned on her 'game face', as she called it, and with a benign smile she made her exit. "I do hope you feel better Dudley. Have a nice evening, and please call me when Harry comes back." Waving to a disgruntled Vernon she crossed the street with the intention of owling Albus Dumbledore as soon as she crossed the threshold.   
  
Shortly after Arabella closed her front door the Durley's left Privet drive. Although Vernon had no intention of informing her about anything involving Harry, Petunia would inform her friend of the situation as it presents itself in the morning.   
  


---*--- 

  
  
Harry was roughly pulled from the van and steered into a small room with only a table, two chairs, and a florescent lighting strip across the ceiling. The rest of the room was smooth concrete with a few pressure cracks here and there along the wall. He could see that much when the blindfold was removed, but his wrists were tied to the chair instead.   
  
"Hey! Why-" Harry tried to protest but was cut off.   
  
"Stay quiet and listen carefully," the man ordered.   
  
Harry's mouth snapped shut.   
  
"I will not tell you where you are but I will explain my actions. My name is Benjamin. You may call me Ben. That is all you need to know about me for now," he said in a business-like manner. "I've been watching you for several weeks now, so I know your name is Harry Potter and that you live with your Aunt, Uncle and Cousin at Four Privet Drive. I also know you and your relatives do not get along."   
  
Harry eyed the man suspiciously. What did this man want from him?   
  
Ben sat down in the chair opposite Harry and folded his hands on the table, "Harry," he began, "have you ever done anything out of the ordinary? Something that couldn't be explained away with simple logic?" Ben voice was soothing, even kind.   
  
Harry felt his chest tighten and something heavy seemed to settle at the pit of his stomach. Uncle Vernon always told him he was a freak, and now someone found out. What was going to happen? Would he become some lab rat? Ben must know the truth already if they kidnapped him like this, there didn't seem to be much point in lying. Harry let his gaze fall to the table, "Yes," he whispered.   
  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of Harry," Ben admonished.   
  
Harry just kept his gaze low.   
  
"Don't believe that rubbish you relatives told you. You're not a freak. You're special." Ben smiled at Harry and eventually Harry looked back up at him.   
  
"So...then what?" Harry felt confused.   
  
"You have a special gift. A power I haven't seen often in my travels, and I've traveled quite a bit," Ben smiled.   
  
Harry look confused.   
  
"I've seen you do extraordinary things, Harry. I saw when you called the garden tools to you. I saw you escape those bullies at school and appear on the roof. You have telekinetic powers, Harry. A psychic gift. You use your mental energy instead of you body to perform tasks." Ben looked quite proud at that moment.   
  
Harry shook himself, "I ... I ... what?" he asked weakly.   
  
"A rare gift for anyone. I, myself, am empathic." Ben continued cheerfully.   
  
"What's this all about?" Harry got his voice back to a normal volume.   
  
"What this is about, Harry," Ben demeanor became grave, "is that you have a talent to do things with your mind and I am willing to train you to use your abilities."   
  
Before Harry could say anything Ben continued, "However, if you do accept, you cannot go back to the Durleys. I'm not sure what other family you have, but it's likely you'll never see them again."   
  
"You mean I can never go back if I stay?"   
  
"Yes," Ben nodded solemnly, "I will understand if there are other relatives that you care for and do not wish to leave."   
  
Harry shook his head, "No, no one."   
  
"Alright," Ben stood up, "I'm going to untie you. Sorry about that, really, I just had to take the precaution that you wouldn't attack me." Ben untied Harry's wrists.   
  
"But why all this? Kidnapping me and questioning me like a criminal." Harry rubbed his wrists while Ben return to his seat.   
  
"We had to make sure the MIB didn't catch on to what we were doing," Ben explained.   
  
"The MIB?"   
  
"The Men in Black. They know about me, I've been caught before. They're a dangerous group, our enemies."   
  
Ben watched Harry's reaction, his face paled but his posture stayed neutral. "You can still back out of this you know."   
  
"What will happen if I do?" Harry asked quietly.   
  
"They'll catch you, that's for sure. But don't worry, it's me they're after and I've been caught before. Once you get home they'll show up and question you about what happened, use a truth serum on you, and then make you forget the whole thing happened. After that, they'll leave and you'll go on with your life as if nothing happened. It's that simple," Ben paused, "Do you still want to stay, Harry?" he asked seriously.   
  
"I-I don't know."   
  
"You have to give me a yes or no answer, son."   
  
Harry thought a moment, "Would we always be on the run?" he finally asked.   
  
Ben pondered for a moment, "For a few weeks, maybe a month or two. Once it's determined that you're not going to be found things will settle down."   
  
"More like a few days. The Durleys will be glad I'm gone." Harry said bitterly.   
  
"So, what's your decision?"   
  
"I'd like to stay. There's nothing for me where I was," there was hope and sadness in his eyes. This man wasn't the long, lost uncle he dreamed of while in the cupboard, but it was close enough.   
  
Ben smiled, "Welcome to the group! Why don't I introduce you to the others and get a bit of supper into you." Ben grasp Harry by the shoulder in a friendly fashion and steered him out of the room and into the hallway.   
  


* * *

  
  


_The A.I.B. Theme Song!_   
  
(This was written by my beta, Setsuna. (::glomp:: thanks so much!) It's a parody of the situation presented in this story. The lyrics are based on the lyrics from the first MIB movie. Enjoy!)   
  
Here come the Aurors in Black  
(uh it's the A.I.B.'s)  
(Uh here come the A.I.B.'s)  
Here come the Aurors in Black (Aurors in Black)  
They won't let you remember  
  
Nah, nah, nah,  
The good guys dress in black, remember that,  
Just in case Muggles come face to face with magic  
The title held by me - A.I.B. Means what you think you saw, you did not see.  
So don't blink, or you'll miss that memory charm from me  
Black robes and wands with the black Ray Bans on  
Walk in shadow, move in silence,  
Guard against Voldie's same old violence.  
But yo we ain't on no governAurorst list.  
To all you Muggles hey we don't exist  
No Muggle ID's and no London Times.  
Saw something strange,  
Watch your back.  
Cause you never quite know where the A.I.B.'s is at,  
Uh and...  
  
Here come the Aurors in Black. (Aurors in Black)  
The Voldemort attackers. (uh oh, uh oh)  
Here come the Aurors in Black. (Aurors in Black)  
They won't let you remember. (won't remember)  
(uh uh, uh uh)  
  
Now from the deepest of the darkest of night,  
On the horizon, bright light in the site tight,  
Cameras zoom, only impending doom.  
But then like BOOM black robes fill the room up.  
With the quickness talk with the witnesses,  
Veratiserum, memory chrams setting off alarms.  
Vivid memories turn to fantasies.  
Ain't no A.I.B.'s.  
Can I please,  
Do what we say that's the way we kick it.  
Ya know what I mean,  
I'll say crucio and get wicked on ya.  
We're your first, last and only line of defense,  
Against the scum of the death eaters.  
So don't fear us, cheer us.  
If you ever get near us, don't jeer us.  
We're the fearless.  
A.I.B.'s freezin' up all the flack.  
What's that stand for?  
Aurors In Black.  
Uh, Ah-ah-ah-...  
  
The Aurors in Black.  
(Uh uh uh)  
The Aurors in Black.  
(Uh uh uh, ah ah ah)  
Let me see ya just bounce it with me.  
Just bounce with me.  
Just bounce it with me. C'mon,  
Let me see ya just slide with me.  
Just slide with me.  
Just slide with me. C'mon.  
Let me see ya take a walk with me.  
Just walk with me.  
Take a walk with me. C'mon,  
And make your neck work.  
Now freeze.  
  
Here come the Aurors in Black. (Aurors in Black)  
The Voldemort attackers. (ooh ooh)  
Here come the Aurors in Black. (Aurors in Black)  
They won't let you remember. (uh no, no)  
  
A-ight check it.  
Let me tell you this in closin'.  
I know we might seem imposin',  
But trust me if we ever show in your section.  
Believe me it's for your own protection.  
Cuz we see things that you need not see,  
And we be places that you need not be.  
So go with your life,  
Forget that Broomstick crap.  
Show love to the black robe.  
Cuz that's the Aurors in,  
That's the Aurors in...  
  
Here come the Aurors in Black. (Here they come)  
The Voldemort attackers. (Voldemort attackers.)  
Here come the Aurors in Black. (oh, here they come)  
They won't let you remember. (won't let you remember)  
  
Here come the Aurors in Black. (Oh, here they come)  
The Voldemort attackers. (uh oh, uh oh)  
Here come the Aurors in Black.  
They won't let you remember.  


  
  
_AN_ - Once again, this is NOT a cross-over, it's all a big misunderstanding really. 


End file.
